


Return to Me

by Kisano13



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime 2001), Fruits Basket (Anime 2019), Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27296473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisano13/pseuds/Kisano13
Summary: It's been three years since Yuki and Tohru moved away together and out of the other Sohma's lives. After a long day of writing, Shigure decides that some fresh air would help clear his head. What he didn't expect to find was a broken Tohru asking for a place to stay again. Will she ever open up and let him take care of her the way that he's always wanted? Post Curse I do not own Fruits Basket or its characters.
Relationships: Honda Tohru & Sohma Shigure
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
“Gah! Why must I be enslaved in my own house? Whatever did I do to deserve such harsh treatment?” The former dog threw up his arms dramatically and tried to walk around the sobbing editor that was blocking the only exit from his office. “I think I need a nice walk to kick start my writing juices. Yes, then I’ll be good as new!”  
“Shigure! I still need the last 500 pages of your manuscript! You can’t just leave now! I’ve already asked for an extension with the printers! Do you want me to get fired!?” Mii continued to cry while attaching herself around Shigure’s leg, trying to halt his movement out of the room. Fortunately the mischievous author was in a giving mood today.  
“Alright, you win Mii-chan…can you hand me that pile of research papers by you? Always spoiling my fun…” The tears stopped, but the suspicion only grew. Carefully extracting the pile from Shigure’s desk, Mii lifted the brown envelope that contained the manuscript she had been asking for the past 3 hours. Defeated, Mii slumped to the floor and a new set of tears appeared, though this time they were tears of happiness. “Shigure…whyyyyyyy…”  
Shigure quietly tiptoed out before Mii noticed his disappearance. Just as he congratulated himself on a job well done, he paused at the figure standing in his doorway. One that he thought he would never see again.  
“Tohru.”  
The sun cascaded down the young woman’s body, accenting her curves and matured features, but Shigure still thought of her as perfection. The clearness in her eyes remained the same, but the blue was different, almost darker, revealing the truth about her new life in the city.  
“Hello Shigure, how have you been?”  
Shigure went to the invite the young maiden inside when he was thrust back over the threshold of the door and he found himself holding his former housemate. “I’ve missed you Shigure. I hope it’s ok that I’m here. I didn’t have anywhere else to go…” Soft sobs were heard as Shigure pulled Tohru into the living room. Once settled, Shigure held the girl, patiently waiting for her to be ready to speak with him.  
“My dear, you know that you are always welcome in this house, but what has you so troubled? You know that I hate to see tears upon your face. Now tell me, where is Yuki? Why is he not accompanying you on this journey today?” The last question intensified the girl’s cries, as she clung closer to the consoling man.  
“Y-y-yuki…h-he kicked m-me out!”  
Shocked to hear that his cousin committed such a heinous act towards the world’s purest creature, Shigure could only pull the girl closer; afraid that if he didn’t hold on tight she would disappear again. It was almost like fate bringing her back to him. He never wanted to see her leave in the first place, but he knew that she needed to spread her wings and experience life like the innocent butterfly that she was. There was a warmth deep inside him, something that he never thought he would feel again. Something that went away when she left three years ago. An hour passed and Tohru had cried all her tears. Now she was taking comfort in Shigure’s gentle caresses through her hair while she laid her head on his lap. “Shigure, am I unlovable?”  
Shigure’s breathing hitched for a moment, but he never stopped his gentle touches. “Tohru, how could you even think that? Don’t you know how much you mean to the Sohma’s? How much you mean to me? You mean a great deal to every single one of us, even Akito.” Hearing their god’s name made Tohru shutter, but then she remembered how kind he had been to her before her and Yuki left.  
“I don’t know if I can believe you this time Shigure…”  
Gently lifting her face up to meet his, Shigure wiped the remaining tears from her face. “What has my ignorant cousin done to my beautiful flower? I hate to see you so sad and wilted.” A fresh set of tears emerged as Tohru revisited the last memory she had of Yuki. “He left me…”  
Flashback  
Over the past 3 months Tohru noticed Yuki acting differently around her. He would come home late most nights, and when he was around, he locked himself in his study claiming he had work to do. It had gotten so bad that Yuki purchased a couch with a pull out for his study, leaving their shared bed for Tohru’s use only. Every night Tohru would turn on the lamp on Yuki’s night table only to wake with it untouched. And while they had never shared intimacies, Yuki had always promised her they could move at whatever pace made her comfortable. It was tearing her up inside, so much so that Tohru finally confronted Yuki the next time he came home.  
“Hey Yuki, do you have a moment? I wanted to talk to you about something.” Tohru shifted nervously back and forth, waiting to be shot down again. Though this time she wouldn’t let that happen. More like she couldn’t. The pain was becoming too much for the 21 year old.  
Yuki paused in taking off his shoes, almost as if deciding whether to leave again and ignore his girlfriend’s questioning. He knew he had to talk to her sooner rather than later, putting off the inevitable conversation as long as possible. But he also knew that he was on a time crunch as well. He didn’t want to hurt the poor girl’s feelings, she broke the curse and saved his family, but continuing this relationship would hurt her more down the road. Sighing, Yuki decided it was time to man up and take responsibility for his actions.  
“Sure Tohru, there was something I needed to discuss with you as well. Why don’t you go first? Let me make some tea first it’s been a long day.” After they were both settled at the dining room table, Tohru sipped her tea in order to calm her nerves before starting the potentially dreadful conversation. “Yuki, have I done something to upset you? You’ve barely been home and when you are, you’re in your study all night. You haven’t slept in our bed in over a month! W-what did I do?” Tohru was trembling, attempting to hold back tears and she saw the blank look in her boyfriend’s eyes. The once curious and loving eyes were now cold unemotional slates. That was the moment Tohru knew they were done.  
Yuki took in her questions, formulating in his head the best way to answer them. The air in the room so thick, you could cut it with a knife, neither one breaking eye contact, neither one backing down from this. Sighing, Yuki put his cup down, “Tohru I apologize for the way I’ve been acting recently. It was ungentlemanly of me and you did not deserve that kind of treatment. There’s actually something I’ve been meaning to talk you about for a while now, but I didn’t know how to bring it up. Please know that I never meant to hurt you…But we need to break up.”  
Silence flooded the apartment as both occupants continued to stare at each other, one on the verge of tears, the other trying not to look guilty for breaking an innocent girl’s heart.  
“Why?”  
Yuki choked on his tea, trying to gauge Tohru’s reaction and come up with an answer to reveal his horrendous crime. “I just don’t love you anymore, and it would be wrong to continue this relationship. I know you’ll meet someone who will love you unconditionally and be able to stay by your side for the rest of your days, but I cannot be that man.”  
As Tohru sat at the table, listening to Yuki’s excuses, she realized that something didn’t add up. And while the old Tohru would’ve accepted that answer and left, no questions asked, the new Tohru won’t hold back. Not anymore. “Yuki, you and I both know that is not the full reason for you wanting to separate and you trying to hide part of the truth will only hurt me more when I find out the whole story later. Now I’m going to ask you one more time, why are you breaking up with me? You said you cannot be that man, not that you don’t want to be that man, so answer me honestly. I deserve that much.”  
Knowing that Tohru caught on to his wording, Yuki had no choice. She had matured over their 4 years of dating, mostly during their 3 years living together. He had watched her grow from a timid girl into a confident woman and it killed him to have to lose such a special person, but he no longer deserved the title of her lover. “I know you’re going to hate me, but I will deserve it after tonight. You are correct when you caught my wording. I cannot be the man to love you unconditionally because my heart already belongs elsewhere.”  
Tohru felt like her body was hit by a ton of bricks. Her whole world stopped as she realized what Yuki was trying to tell her. Gripping her mug a little too tightly, ceramic shards embedded themselves into her hands, small drips of blood painting the table below. Not feeling any pain, Tohru continued to grip her mug before hurling it at her ex’s head.  
“How dare you! Do you know how lonely I’ve been these last few months, thinking I did something wrong, when it was YOU fooling around behind MY back!? Who is she? Who is this mystery girl that’s suddenly captured your heart enough to throw away 4 years!?”  
Yuki looked up scared. He had never seen Tohru’s temper flare this high before, but who could blame her? Her whole world was just destroyed and he hadn’t even told her the worst part yet…Yuki got up to get a towel for Tohru’s hands, but the look in her eyes threatened him to stay back. “I’m sorry I made you feel that way Tohru, but please believe me when I say that I never meant for this to happen. I tried, I really did…and I know you’ll never forgive me, but I’ve accepted that. Do you remember Machi from high school? She was in the Student Council with me? Well we bumped into each other a few months ago and had lunch to catch up. From there I was hooked and we kept meeting up secretly. I was going to tell you, but I didn’t think she felt the same, so I stayed with you instead. Why ruin my relationship with you if there was nothing going on with her, right? Well I was wrong because next thing I know she invited me over to her apartment…and we slept together...”  
Tohru sat frozen. Her body was completely numb, ingesting all of this information in about the one that was supposed to be in love with her. Hurt. She was more hurt than angry. Hurt that he felt the need to hide his feelings. Hurt that he was having another relationship behind her back. Hurt that he had to sleep with someone else because she wasn’t ready to take the next step. “There’s more…” Yuki quietly admitted. As if there could be anything worse than what he already told her so far.  
“Machi is pregnant. She’s pregnant and I need you to move out so I can take care of her and my child.”  
*WHAM*  
And just like that, Yuki was on the floor with a broken nose, Tohru packed up what little processions she owned with eyes full of tears, and neither spoke another word to each other as Tohru left their apartment for the last time.  
End Flashback  
Shigure didn’t know whether to be more angry at Yuki for destroying his flower’s heart or thankful to the gods for bringing her back to him. Instead, he continued running his fingers though her silky hair, letting her choose the next move. He wouldn’t push her into another relationship, especially with the way the last one ended, but he also wanted to make sure she knew he was there for her. And once she was healed and ready emotionally, he would pursue his longtime crush. He waited over 3 years, what’s another few months to a year? He wasn’t getting any younger, but he knew the wait was going to be worth it. The tears finally stopped and Tohru turned onto her back so she was looking up at Shigure.  
“Thank you for listening to me Shigure. I know you probably have more important things to do and I know Yuki is your cousin, so I appreciate you sitting with me and letting me back into your home.” Blue eyes met slate grey as Tohru blushed from Shigure tucking a piece of loose hair behind her ear. “My dear, you are always welcome here, I told you that. I am sorry that a member of my family has treated you so terribly, so will you forgive me? I am ashamed that I blessed your leaving with him all those years ago, but I know you needed to get out of this stuffy environment and live your life to the fullest.”  
Tohru reach her hand up and placed it on Shigure’s cheek in reassurance. “Shigure, there is nothing to forgive for you have done nothing wrong. We were 18 and fresh out of school when we moved out. Yuki said it would be beneficial to move to the city for school and work, but I think he just wanted me away from you all. I can’t believe I didn’t see it before, but now my eyes have been opened and I see my relationship for what it was, a desperate attempt to keep me by his side.” Shigure couldn’t help himself as he nuzzled his face into her palm, taking in the feeling of her smooth skin on his face. Keeping a slow and steady breath, Shigure calmed himself from the anger towards his cousin for the way he treated Tohru. Unfortunately, Tohru noticed his change in breathing. “Shigure are you alright? Are you uncomfortable with me laying on you like this?”  
Tohru starting to sit up, but was stopped by a strong arm, urging her to return to her position. “You don’t need to move my dear. I bask in the feeling of your warmth across my lap.” As Tohru returned to her spot on Shigure’s lap, she pulled his arm down with her and wrapped it around herself. “If you insist.” Tohru settled back down and turned to face Shigure’s yukata, breathing in his fresh, natural scent and smiling as she closed her eyes and fell into a gentle sleep.  
Once he felt Tohru’s breathing even out, Shigure quietly took his cellphone out of his yukata and made a quick call.  
“Ha’ri, she’s back.”

A/N – Hello my fellow readers. This is my first posted story on AO3. Originally posted on FF.Net under author name XOiHeaRTMiLoOX. Please enjoy.

Best,

Kisano13


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to everyone who has taken this journey with me so far! I am dedicating this story to my long-time friend Jackie, who got me hooked on this series back in high school. Cheers to you and to many more years of anime together!  
Chapter 2   
An hour had passed and the onigiri was still slumbering peacefully across Shigure’s lap. After realizing that she would not wake up anytime soon, Shigure gently lifted her up and moved them both to the couch. As he watched her sleep, he started to think back to his conversation with Hatori.  
“Ha’ri, she’s back.” Shigure looked down to make sure he didn’t wake his sleeping princess, stroking his thumb across her cheek to wipe away the remaining tears. He knew his emotions were in overload and that there was only one person he could call to level him out. Usually he took what he wanted, but for some reason this time felt different, almost like he need permission to pursue. Tohru was special to all the Sohma’s and it wasn’t right to try and take her without the others knowing his intentions. Unlike Yuki, Shigure was a gentleman and he refused to put Tohru’s emotions on the line like that again.   
“Who’s back Shii?” Shigure was startled out of his thoughts by the voice on the other line. He was so captivated by the beauty in his arms that he forgot he was on the phone. Feeling sheepish for being caught off guard like that, Shigure could only respond with one word, “Tohru.”  
A slight gasp was heard on the other line. Subtle, but after 30 years of friendship, Shigure could hear it clear as day. “Why is Tohru there? Where’s Yuki? Is he there as well?” Normally Hatori kept calm, but after they moved into the city all forms of communication had been cut off to the Sohma’s from both Yuki and Tohru. And now Hatori might finally be able to answer Kisa’s questioning of how her sissy was doing or appeasing Momiji’s worry over knowing if Tohru was eating enough. It’s been a long, lonely three years for the Sohma’s without their light shining at the end of the tunnel. Tohru was the one that accepted them, loved them, freed them and then one day she was gone, never to be heard from again. Until now. Now was their chance to have her back into their lives. While everyone tried to move on, they all knew something was missing, yet never lost hope that it would be filled once more by her love.  
“Ha’ri calm down, I’ll explain everything, but not right now. She’s currently asleep and I don’t want to wake her. She’s had a tough day and I think it’s finally catching up to her.” He could hear Hatori sigh in the background and knew how the conversation was going to turn. While he was able to hide his feelings from the others, Hatori was always able to read him like a book. “Shigure, do you really think that’s a good idea? What would Yuki say if he found you with her right now? He kept her away for a reason, maybe he knows you pine for her as well? You know as well as I that she’s too young, too impressionable. Plus she has a boyfriend, so please don’t do anything to get in the middle. Just leave it alone Shigure.”  
“NO!” Shigure let his anger take over, but stopped himself as he felt his sweet angel move deeper into his lap. Taking a deep breath to calm down, Shigure used his free hand to rub soothing circles on her shoulder in order to coax her back into a deep sleep. “Sorry Ha’ri, I didn’t mean to yell. But she didn’t come with Yuki for a reason, and after finding out what he did to her, he’s not welcome back here. She’s hurt Ha’ri, not physically but emotionally, so I know I can’t pursue her right now, but I will take care of her. I promised her when she first came to live with me that she’s always welcome here and that offer still stands. Now I have to go, but you should stop by soon to say hi. She’ll be happy to see everyone again. Ja ne!”  
It was nearing dinner time when Tohru started to stir out of her slumber. She remembered going back to Shigure’s and asking to live with him again, crying and falling asleep on the floor, but when she opened her eyes she had somehow made it to the couch. “Shigure must have carried me.” she thought as she took in her surroundings. Looking up she saw a mop of black hair and an arm extended out wrapped around her waist. “He fell asleep waiting for me? But why?” Her jostling woke up the ex-dog and he instinctively tightened his hold around her. Stretching as much as he could with the limited space he had, Shigure looked down only to see a pair of blue eyes staring up at him. Mesmerized by the beauty in his arms, Shigure was rendered speechless, for the first time not knowing what to say. Luckily Tohru was Tohru and didn’t notice his frozen state.  
“Thank you Shigure for staying with me, but you really didn’t have to. You could’ve just left me on the couch. I know you’re busy with your manuscripts.” Tohru maneuvered her way out of Shigure’s hold and got up to stretch. Instantly missing the warmth of her body next to his, Shigure sighed and decided it was a good time to get up too. He had missed lunch and was getting hungry. As if reading his mind Tohru noticed it getting darker outside, “Oh, my and you let me sleep so long too! I’m sorry you must have missed lunch because of me. Let me get started on dinner. You do keep food in the fridge right? Or have you been eating takeout again?”  
Shigure noticed that these years away not only matured her body, but her demeanor as well. No longer the ditzy girl who apologized for everything, Tohru had blossomed into a beautiful woman who found her worth. She had an air of confidence around her, something that wasn’t there before, even after the way Yuki treated her. “You caught me my little housewife. With no one to cook for me, I’m afraid take out has been on the menu every night.” Shigure expected Tohru to go into one of her frazzled moments, but instead he heard laughing. “Oh Shigure, why am I not surprised? How about this, I’ll go to the store and get ingredients for dinner while you finish up any work you might have and freshen up. I shouldn’t be gone lon-Shigure?”  
Shigure’s body took over and hugged Tohru from behind as she started walking away. He didn’t know what came over him, but he knew that he couldn’t watch her walk out that door. Not when he had just gotten her back. Resting his chin on her shoulder, he breathed into her hair and leaned in closer to her ear. “I’m sorry Tohru, I don’t know what came over me, but I do know that right now I can’t watch you leave. I just got you back, and I’ll be damned if I have to wait another three years to see you again. Does that make any sense at all? Because it doesn’t to me. My head knows you’re just going to the store, but my heart is replaying the feeling I had when you moved out. How silly you must think of this old dog…” Shigure started to pull away when a delicate hand grabbed his and turned her body to look at him. Instead of the rejection he was fearing, Tohru smiled at him and tightened her hold on his hand. “Then why don’t you come with me? I could use an extra set of hands to carry groceries since your fridge is completely empty. That way you’ll be walking with me instead.”  
Leave it to Tohru to find a way to appease everyone. Now he would be getting one of her home cooked meals AND he can spend some more one on one time with his favorite flower. The tension eased in Shigure’s shoulders as he led Tohru towards the door. Never letting go of her hand, Shigure leaned down and whispered into her hair, “Welcome home, Tohru.”

A/N – Thank you again to everyone! See you in chapter 3!  
Best,  
Kisano13


End file.
